


Reassurance

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age is no match for the power of adorable apprentices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Challenge 299: Birthday, at kh_drabble. Also, _still_ wondering what possessed me to write this.

There are times when the light he seeks seems farther away than ever. When he worries that the worlds may never have true peace, and Xehanort’s words on balance linger in his mind.

His birthday is generally one of them. Another year closer to the end. Solitary meditation is his custom at these times, alone with his thoughts and the light of one candle for focus. 

Or it has been. His apprentices are still so new, and he so occupied in his own dark thoughts, that he’s nearly forgotten they are there. Until he enters the kitchen and discovers them both waiting for him, standing on either side of a small cake whose candles are arranged in the shape of a key. 

“Happy Birthday, Master.” they say together, and perhaps there is some light in the future yet.


End file.
